1. Technical Field
This invention relates to waste receptacles and, more particularly, to a waste receptacle compression system having a compressor implement cooperatively engaged with a waste receptacle holding a trash bag therein.
2. Prior Art
There are, at present, a wide variety of waste containers available to the consumers. One such waste container incorporates a cover which is lifted by operating a pedal device. Another type of waste container incorporates means for easily replacing a waste bag provided in the waste container. A waste container is easily filled up since garbage, especially cartons and cans, occupy a lot of space when thrown away in their original shapes and sizes. Garbage inside the waste container must therefore be compressed to permit accommodation of more garbage. Conventionally, compression of garbage is done manually, either by hand or foot. Such a procedure is unsanitary and is, in most cases, distasteful.
As such, many systems have been developed for collecting and compressing trash. However, most of them are motor driven, and so expensive, noisy and large. Being designed to crush or compress everything put into them, they have more power than is required for most purposes. Those that are not motor driven are either primarily aimed at can crushing alone or, if for general trash collection, they are inefficient and costly. The size and expense of motorized systems makes it impractical to have multiple units so that trash can be sorted.
Accordingly, a need remains for a waste receptacle compression system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a convenient means of compacting garbage without having to make direct contact therewith.